Cinta Bersemi di Hetalia Academy
by Zhechii
Summary: Sekolah adalah sebuah tempat menyenangkan dimana kamu bisa menemukan kawan baru, berbagi cerita dengan kawan - kawan barumu dan menemukan cinta sejatimu namun tidak bagi Indonesia, Dia mengalami mimpi buruk saat ia menginjakkan kaki di Hetalia Academy. Bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutan, pria playboy, pria dingin dan lainnya tetapi benih - benih cinta bersemi seiring berjalan waktu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**_

* * *

 **Cinta Bersemi di Hetalia Academy**

 **Rating : K – T**

 **Romance/Friendship/Humor**

 **Oc( Indonesia) X Germany X Netherlands X Japan X Inggris X Prussia X ?**

 **Harem Stories**

* * *

 _A/N : Nama Oc : Indonesia dan Nickname : Indie (By Netherlands)_

* * *

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **1\. Hello, My Name is Indonesian**_

"Eh, apa kalian sudah dengar kalau akan ada murid baru yang akan masuk kelas ini?"

"Belum. Cowok atau Cewek?"

"Kudengar sih cewek. Katanya dia pindahan dari negara Asia Tenggara."

"Hm..."

Berita kehadiran kawan baru di kelas mereka telah tersebar luas, bahkan seisi kelas sibuk membicarakan serta membayangkan seperti wajah kawan baru mereka tanpa mereka menyadari bahwa jam pelajaran telah dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Jerman...Jerman... kita akan punya teman baru," Kata seorang pemuda flamboyan dengan rambut pirang bergelombang, mendekati seorang pemuda pirang nan pendiam yang tengah sibuk membaca buku pelajaran.

"Hn. Lalu?" Jawabnya dengan tenang, pandangannya tidak beralih dari buku pelajaran yang dibacanya

"Reaksi macam apa itu. Seharusnya kamu senang kita bakal punya teman baru telebih lagi seorang gadis muda. Wah...Semakin nambah penggemarku."

"Jika kamu tidak ada urusan denganku lagi, lebih baik kamu pergi dari sini, Perancis. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu."

"Apaan kamu itu... Membosankan." Pemuda flamboyan itu meninggalkan pemuda pirang yang masih serius membaca buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kemarin sore dengan perasaan kecewa, ia tidak menyangka ia bisa sekelas dengan Jerman yang terkenal dengan super displin dan serius.

Tiba - tiba salah satu murid masuk kelas dan memberitahukan bahwa guru pengajarnya datang. Dengan gerakan cepat, para murid yang tadinya sibuk mengerumpi ria langsung bergegas kembali ke bangku mereka dengan perasaan tidak sabar bertemu dengan kawan baru mereka dan guru pengajar mereka memasuki kelas.

"Berdiri. Beri Hormat," Perintah ketua kelas. "Selamat Pagi," Salam para murid dengan serentak

"Selamat Pagi, anak – anak," balas guru tersebut. "Silakan Duduk." Para murid melaksanakan perintah sang guru, kembali duduk di bangku mereka. "Pagi ini, kita kedatangan murid baru dari negara Asia Tenggara. Semoga kalian semua dapat berteman baik dengannya. Hey, Kamu. Masuklah."

Murid baru itu _memasuki kelas_ yang berpapan 2-B yang digantung di samping pintu kayu, seluruh mata yang berada di dalam kelas tertuju pada sosok yang belum mereka kenal dan telah berdiri di depan mereka. Seorang gadis berkulit kuning langsat dan berpipikan merah muda merona seakan memakai perwarna pipi, bermata coklat besar, berambut panjang hitam lurus yang dibiarkan terurai oleh gadis itu, berdiri gugup di depan puluhan mata yang menatapnya seakan – akan dia adalah seorang bintang yang akan menggelar konser di hadapan jutaan fansnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," pinta sang guru.

"B-baik. Namaku In-..." Belum selesai memperkenalkan diri, pintu kelas bergeser sedikit dan memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda tinggi yang hampir menyamai tingginya pintu kelas, dia berambut pirang jabrik serta bermata hijau amber, memasuki kelas. Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika manik hijau ambernya menangkap keberadaan gurunya yang terlebih dahulu memasuki kelas daripada dia kemudian tatapannya beralih melirik ke arah gadis muda yang tengah berdiri di hadapan teman sekelasnya. Entah apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda pirang ketika kedua maniknya menatap gadis muda itu, ia merasakan bahwa sosok gadis muda berambut panjang hitam legam itu adalah sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya namun ingatan tentang gadis itu masih samar – samar dalam otaknya.

"Netherlands, Kamu terlambat lagi. Aku sudah memperingatimu berulang kali bel sekolah berbunyi pukul 8 pas. Kamu telat 15 menit."

"Maaf."

"Hah...kamu bisa kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Hari ini kamu dimaafkan. Jangan sampai terulang lagi. Kamu mengerti?" Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"N-Netherlands?!"Sontak gadis muda itu terkejut ketika sang guru menyebutkan nama pemuda pirang yang datang telat, tas sekolah yang terlepas dari tangannya.

"Ada apa? Kamu kenal dengan dia?"

"M-Maaf...Aku t-tidak mengenalnya," kelak gadis itu sembari memalingkan muka dari pemuda pirang itu.

' _Bohong...Gadis ini sepertinya mengenalku. Tapi siapa gadis ini? Entah kenapa aku ngerasa pernah mengenalnya... ... tapi dimana?'_

"Netherlands...Netherlands."

"Ah?" Netherlands kembali tersadar dari lamunannya setelah gurunya memanggil namanya berkali – kali.

"Kamu boleh kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

"Baik." Netherlands mengambil langkah pergi menuju tempat duduknya. Setibanya dia di tempat duduknya, meletakkan tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku serta peralatan belajarnya dari tasnya kemudian ia mengambil pulpen dan memainkannya sembari kembali menatap gadis berambut panjang itu, pikirannya masih diliputi rasa penasaran akan gadis itu.

' _Kenapa...Kenapa dia ada disini...Kenapa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya...Padahal aku berharap tidak bertemu dengan penjajah negaraku. Kenapa...Tuhanku'_ ujar Gadis muda itu dalam hati sembari tertunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Miss...Hello"

"Ah? Maaf."

"Lekas perkenalkan dirimu."

"Ah...Baik. Aku berasal dari Asia Tenggara...N-namaku Indonesia...Salam Kenal."

' _Huh? I-Indonesia katanya?!'_ Netherlands begitu terkejut mendengarnya sampai – sampai pulpen yang ada ditangannya terjatuh ke lantai dengan jarak tidak terlalu jauh dari mejanya.

' _Wow gadis yang polos. Tampaknya sangat mudah menaklukkannya...'_ ujar pemuda flamboyan.

"Kamu memiliki hobi atau bakat?"

"Aku sangat suka menari, membaca dan memasak."

"Hmmm...Menarik. Ada yang ingin kamu ceritakan lagi kepada teman- temanmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu, kamu boleh duduk. Hmmm...Tempat dudukmu...Ah...Kamu boleh menempati bangku kosong sebelah sana tepat di sebelah Netherlands."

"EH?!"

"Lekas kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan kita akan mulai kelas."

Ingin rasanya Indonesia protes dengan keputusan gurunya, tapi apa daya tak mampu, dia menurut perintah gurunya sebab dia bukan anak pemilik sekolah ini maupun kenalan kepala sekolah. Dia hanya murid biasanya sama halnya dengan murid – murid yang lainnya. Dengan berat hati, dia mulai mengambil langkah menuju tempat duduk yang diberikan oleh gurunya, tepat di sebelah orang yang paling dibenci yakni Netherlands. Ketika dia berjalan, beberapa teman ceweknya yang baru melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum seakan senang menyambut kedatangannya. Indonesia sedikit bernapas lega bahwa teman barunya terlihat sangat ramah dan bersahabat. Karena sibuk membalas senyuman dari kawan barunya, Indonesia tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya menyenggol sebuah buku yang diletakkan di pinggir meja oleh pemiliknya dan terjatuh ke lantai tepat di depannya.

"Maaf." Indonesia pun memungut buku tersebut dan mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya.

"Lain kali fokus ke depan." Sebuah jawaban yang tidak ramah. Alis Indonesia bergoyang pelan mendengar ucapan tersebut, manik coklatnya menatap pemilik buku tersebut, seorang pemuda pirang dengan gaya rambut ke belakang dan bertubuh besar.

"Maaf." Balas Indonesia dengan sedikit kesal. Seusai mengucapkan maaf sekali lagi, Indonesia mengambil posisi duduk tanpa menoleh ke arah teman sebelahnya yang paling dia benci.

"Hmmmm...Rambut hitam sungguh menawan hati...Sungguh berkilauan bagaikan permata dalam kegelapan...Manis sekali..." Bisik Seseorang dengan suara mendesah pelas dan menggoda di telinga Indonesia.

"Kyaa!" Kaget Indonesia sembari menengok ke arah pemilik suara mendesah tersebut. Seluruh bulu roma Indonesia berdiri semua, ia merasa merinding seketika seperti habis bersentuhan dengan hantu. Manik coklatnya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedikit panjang dan bergelombang yang tengah tersenyum mesum. Serontak, suara Indonesia membuat seisi kelas terkejut dan menoleh ke arah gadis Asia Tenggara tersebut.

"Ada apa, Indonesia?"

"Ah...Anu..Maaf."

Sang Guru telah mengetahui jawabannya, "Perancis, Aku sudah berkali – kali bilang kepadamu jangan merayu cewek saat pelajaran telah dimulai dan terlebih lagi, terhadap murid baru. Jangan kamu lakukan lagi jika tidak ingin berurusan denganku di ruanganku. Apa kamu mengerti, Perancis?" Peringat Guru tersebut sembari berkacak pinggang kesal.

"Maaf Sensei. Gadis ini sangat manis...Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggodanya dan ingin sekali mencicipinya."

' _Mencicipiku?!'_ Indonesia merasa ketakutan.

"Perancis! Lihat murid baru sudah mulai ketakutan. Setelah jam pelajaran ini selesai, kamu temui aku di ruanganku. Biar aku berikan ceramah panjang untukmu!"

"Oopss, Aku tidak ingin mendengar ceramahmu, _sensei_. Ah~... Anda menang, _Sensei_. Baiklah kali ini aku akan menuruti perintahmu."

"Indonesia, kamu boleh kembali duduk."

"Ah baik. Terima Kasih." Indonesia kembali duduk dan memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Hehehe...Urusan kita belum selesai, Koneko _-chan_." Kata Perancis sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan genit.

"K-Koneko _-chan_?"

Indonesia tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini. Padahal ia mengira bahwa sekolah di Hetalia Academy begitu menyenangkan, memiliki banyak teman baru yang ramah dan bersahabat, beraktivitas ria seusai pulang sekolah, mengadakan pentas bazaar/seni di sekolah, menghadiri pesta dansa seperti yang dijanjikan oleh pihak sekolah yang dimana setiap tahunnya akan mengadakan pesta dansa di sekolah guna menambah keakraban para siswa dan menemukan cinta pertama. Namun, itu hanya khayalan belaka dari benak Indonesia. Di hari pertama dia pindah ke Hetalia Academy, dia harus berurusan dengan tiga pemuda pirang dengan beda sifat. Pemuda pirang pertama, Indonesia tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan musuh bebuyutan negaranya dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Pemuda Pirang Kedua, seseorang yang belum diketahui namanya namun pemuda itu tampaknya memiliki sikap sombong dan sangat menyebalkan. Pemuda Pirang Ketiga, Seorang flamboyan yang genit dan menjijikan. Indonesia tertunduk lemas, keputusannya untuk sekolah di Hetalia Academy adalah sebuah keputusan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

 **TBC...**

* * *

Akhirnya aku berhasil menulis Hetalia Fanfic walau ujung-ujungnya TBC. Aku masih belum menemukan pairing yang pas untuk Indonesia. Terima Kasih Sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca cerita berantakan seperti ini dan terlalu banyak Typo. Semoga kalian suka dan mau bersabar menunggu kelanjutannya seusai sidang skripsi kedua-ku.

Don't Mind To Reviews...

Thank You...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**_

* * *

 **Cinta Bersemi Di Hetalia Academia**

 **Rating: K – T**

 **Romance/Friendship/Humor**

 **OC(Indonesia) x Germany x Netherlands x Japan x Inggris x Prussia x ?**

 **Harem Stories**

* * *

 _A/N : Nama Oc : Indonesia dan Nickname : Indie (By Netherlands)_

* * *

 **XXXX**

 **2\. INDIE AND NETHERLANDS**

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Indonesia hanya menghela napas. Hari pertama ke sekolah, gadis itu telah memberikan kesan buruk pada lingkungan baru. Berbeda dengan rencana awalnya, berkenalan dengan normal, mengamati pelajaran dengan normal, menikmati masa sekolah dengan normal, dan memiliki teman baru yang normal. Namun takdir berkata lain, di hari pertama sekolah Indonesia sudah dibuat jengkel oleh dua pemuda berambut pirang, yang satu orangnya sombong dan angkuh sementara yang satu lagi adalah seorang yang playboy genit dan satu lagi pemuda berambut pirang yang membuat harus membuka kembali lembaran memori di masa lampau. Netherlands...Pemuda yang sangat tidak diharapkan oleh Indonesia untuk bertemu kembali. Tetapi dunia terasa terlalu sempit bagi Indonesia sehingga gadis itu bertemu kembali dengan Netherlands.

Indonesia sekali lagi menghela napas.

" **PLUK"**

"Ah?" Terdapat sepucuk surat kecil yang berwarna kuning mendarat di atas tumpukan buku Indonesia. Gadis berambut hitam itu mengambilnya dan membukanya kemudian membaca goresan tinta hitam yang membentuk sebuah kalimat.

 _ **Hai Indonesia-chan. Mari kita berteman**_

 _ **Salam kenal, Hungary**_

Indonesia menoleh ke arah sumber surat itu terlempar. Manik coklat menangkap seorang gadis muda berambutkan coklat panjang tersenyum ramah sembari melambaikan tangan ke arah Indonesia.

' _Wah~ Gadis yang sangat cantik...'_ Indonesia berdecak kagum melihat kecantikan Hungary ditambah dengan senyumannya yang menawan bak bidadari. Gadis Asia Tenggara bernapas lega kemudian membalas senyuman. _'Hehehe...Teman Baru'_

Indonesia kembali fokus dalam menyimak pelajaran. Suasana terasa sangat sunyi, tidak ada sedikit suara bising yang terdengar kecuali suara sang guru sedang memberikan materi pelajaran. Seluruh mata murid tertuju pada papan tulis yang telah dipenuhi oleh coretan rumus matematika, apabila mereka tertinggal maka tamatlah riwayat mereka jika materi hari itu dijadikan bahan ujian bulan depan. _Mata sibuk fokus mengamati rumus sementara tangan sibuk mencatat._

' _Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan negaraku. Aku masuk ke academia karena beasiswa sekaligus perwakilan dari negara asia tenggara. Aku berhasil mengalahkan Malaysia, Singapore, kamboja dan menganggap aku bermain curang padahal aku belajar mati matian untuk masuk sekolah dunia ini. Akan aku buktikan pada mereka, aku tidak bermain curang. Indonesia pantas menjadi pemenang!'_ Tekad Indonesia yang menggebu-gebu.

Ketika Indonesia terlalu fokus pada formula rumus di papan, gadis itu tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata misterius yang semenjak tadi mengamati dirinya dengan sangat dalam.

' _Indie...'_

 **Flash Back**

"Tuan Netherlands, benda apa itu? Saya baru pertama kali melihat benda itu," tanya polos Indonesia

"Ah ini...Pulpen celup."

"Pulpen tinta, Tuan Netherlands? Hmm...itu buat apa?"

"Kamu bisa menggunakannya untuk menulis. Lihat ini." Pemuda mempraktekan kegunaan alat tulis tersebut.

"Wah...Hebat ya. Tulisannya kelihatan lebih gelap dan rapi berbeda dengan menggunakan arang," kagum gadis kecil berambut hitam.

Melihat kepolosan gadis kecil itu, Netherlands memberikan pulpen sebagai hadiah. " Kamu boleh memilikinya, Indie," ucap pemuda berambut pirang sembari menyondorkan pulpen celup berwarna merah berlapis emas.

"Eh?Benarkah itu, tuan Netherlands?!"

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Netherlands. Indie akan menganggapnya harta karun," senang gadis mungil itu, mulutnya ketarik membentuk senyuman bahagia sambil memeluk erat pulpen pemberian majikannya."Terima kasih, tuan," ucapnya sekali lagi.

 **... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Tuan Menir, kita terdesak! Mereka berhasil menyudutkan pasukan kita," salah satu anak buah prajurit negara Netherlands berlari pucat menghadap atasannya untuk melaporkan bahwa pasukan mereka diserang

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka memberontak. Neth, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"INDIEE..." Netherland memanggil nama Indonesia dengan gigi gemertuk menahan kesal. Kedua bola matanya membulat dan telapak tangan saling terkepal dengan erat.

"BRAKKK!" suara pintu yang didobrak. "SERANG!" Suara seseorang yang tadinya mendobrak pintu masuk, sedang berteriak.

"INDIE Apa maksudnya semua ini?! Kamu Mengkhianatiku?!"

"Aku dan rakyatku sudah muak dengan kalian! Pergi dari negaraku, Iblis putih! Kami menginginkan kemerdekaan. Kami tidak sudi lagi diperintah olehmu dan mereka," jawab gadis berambut hitam yang diikat ke belakang membentuk ponytail, mengenakan pakaian formal pasukan kemerdekaan. Gadis itu beserta pengikutnya serius ingin mengusir Netherlands dan pengikutnya dari ibu pertiwi.

"Indie...Kita bisa membicarakan dengan baik baik," kata Netherlands dengan nada sedikit halus sembari menyondorkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi agar emosi gadis itu mereda namun langsung ditepis oleh Indie. Kini gadis itu sudah bertekad dengan bulat, melupakan semua memori tentang sang Maneer idolanya. Dihadapan gadis itu sekarang Netherlands tak lain adalah seorang penjajah bangsa bukan majikannya lagi.

"Jangan sentuh aku ! Aku bukan Indie yang kamu kenal, Menir."

Pemuda jangkung berambut pirang jabrik itu tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Indie. Seorang gadis kecil yang ceria dan pintar itu selalu mengikuti kemana pun dia pergi namun sekarang di hadapannya walau raga gadis itu masih tetap Indie yang dikenalnya namun jiwanya bukan lagi untuk mengabdi pada dirinya tapi demi kemerdekaan bangsa.

"Apa yang telah merasuki dirimu, Indie?"

"Kebiadaban negaramu membuatku sadar, Menir. Banyak rakyatku yang meninggal karena kerja paksa, pajak tinggi, pemerkosaan, penyiksaan dan perampasan hak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh mereka lagi."

Netherlands menghela napas, "Aku tidak ingin melukaimu Indie."

"Hmph...Kalau anda tidak ingin melukai, aku yang akan melukai anda, Menir," Indie tertunduk kemudian tersenyum evil.

" **SLASH!"**

"NETH!" Sahabat pemuda jangkung itu berteriak saat Indie mengayunkan bambu runcingnya ke Netherlands. Pemuda jangkung itu berhasil menghindar namun ujung bambu itu melukai kening kanannya.

Darah mengucur turun dari dahi Netherlands, kedua manik hijau pemuda pirang itu membulat tidak percaya. Tanpa mengenal kasihan, Indie bergerak cepat untuk mengayunkan bambu runcingnya sekali lagi. "NETH!" Kawan Netherlands bergegas mengambil pistol dari balik pakaiannya untuk menolong kawannya sebelum terbunuh oleh mantan gadis pelayan itu tetapi dia kalah cepat dengan pengikut Indie yang telah menancapkan bambu runcingnya terlebih dahulu ke samping perut. Seketika kawan Netherlands dan pengikutnya ambruk kesakitan dan berlumuran darah.

"Deon!" Netherlands jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar dan mata mebulat setelah melihat kawan sekaligus wakilnya jatuh berlumuran darah. Seakan tidak mempercayai ini semua, Giginya gemertuk menahan emosi sedih bercampur marah. Misi gagal. Semua pengikutnya sudah berjatuhan di luar sana dan kini hanya dia seorang yang masih bertahan walau terluka di bagian kening.

"K-Kau menang...Indie," Netherlands terpaksa mengakui kemenangan Indie sembari memegangi keningnya yang tidak berhenti mengucurkan darah. "Aku kalah..."

 _ **Flashback end**_

Netherlands menggertakan gigi menahan amarah apabila teringat masa lalu dimana Indie mengkhianatinya namun kembang api dalam diri Netherlands perlahan mulai reda, dia sudah tidak urusan lagi dengan gadis Asia Tenggara setelah pemimpin Netherlands menarik mundur pasukannya dan mendeklarasikan kemerdekaan Indie. Manik emerald Netherlands tidak bisa lepas pandangan dari gadis berambut hitam legam itu. Entah apa yang membuat senyuman itu muncul begitu saja dari wajah datar Netherlands.

"EHHH~ Ternyata kamu bisa tersenyum juga, Neth," ucap Kroasia yang duduk di belakang Netherland ketika melihat pemuda pirang jabrik itu tersenyum.

"Hah?" heran Netherlands dengan nada datar.

"Hmm... Apa yang membuatmu terlihat senang, Neth?"

"Tidak ada," dalih Netherlands sembari menoleh ke belakang.

"Hmmm...Benarkah? Aku perhatikan kamu dari tadi mengamati murid baru itu," usil Kroasia sambil melirik ke arah murid baru diikuti senyum evil mengembang di bibirnya. "Apa kau naksir dia,Neth?"

"... ... ..." Tanpa sepatah kata, Netherlands membalikkan badannya kembali fokus ke depan.

' _Mencurigakan...'_ curiga Kroasia.

Kehidupan sekolah Indonesia berawal dari sini, bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutan, pemuda dari berbagai negara dengan beragam sifat, mendapatkan teman baru, dan masih banyak cerita yang akan dialami Indonesia. _**Persahabatan dan cinta.**_

 **TBC...**

* * *

 _Maafkan aku karena sudah lama tidak update cerita ini. Tapi aku akan berusaha melanjutkan cerita ini sebab aku tidak menyangka lumayan banyak yg ngefav dan ngefollow cerita ini meski Cuma satu chapter. Sekali lagi maafkan saya._

 _Don't Mind To reviews...THANK YOU_


End file.
